Eyes of Amethyst: Prologue
by Namonai
Summary: Er...I'm NOT good at summaries...just read the fic...


Notes from Namonai: This is my first fic, so PLEASE read it with an open mind. I'd   
appreciate it if you'd review it, so I can know whether to write more or not. Thanks…  
Oops! I forgot to mention, this is when the original senshi's daughters have filled up their posts. Gomen. I probably confused a lot of people. And to make sure there's no more further confusion, I'll make a list of who's who. Usagi=ChibiUsa, but she's not so Chibi anymore. Obviously, she's Sailor Moon's daughter. Kasai is the daughter of Rei, formerly Sailor Mars. Umi is the daughter of Ami, formerly Sailor Mercury. Koishii (her nickname's Koi) is the daughter of Minako, formerly Sailor Venus. Lastly, Mori is the daughter of Makoto, formerly Sailor Jupiter. Mori isn't mentioned in the the prologue, gomen Jupiter fans...  
  
  
Umi  
  
As the rest of the girls flirted with various guys in the park, Umi sat on the bench reading   
one of her favorite books, "Sense and Sensibility". She was used to the chatter and   
giggles by now, so she could read without being distracted. But then there was silence.   
Umi looked up, curious as to what silenced her friends. They were all gawking at some   
boy on the park bench across from her. She glanced over to him, wanting to see why he   
was such a cutie as to drool over. When she saw him, she decided that "cutie" was an   
understatement. He was gorgeous! Even though she was not as into boys and flirting as   
the other girls, Umi had her mouth open, gazing at this Prince Charming. He had wispy   
black hair, which reached his chin, and a mysterious quality about him that attracted her.   
The only thing not so perfect about him was his eyes. They were a deep violet, but   
looked cold and dead like a snake's. As though he sensed their ogling, he turned to look   
directly at Umi. She froze as those cold eyes met hers. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Yes?"  
Umi blushed and broke eye contact, focusing back on her book, although she knew he   
was still watching her. Koishii took the initiative and walked up to him, however   
hesitantly.   
"Hi! I'm Koi!" She giggled and blushed. Umi glanced up from her book to watch the   
exchange. The boy fixed his eyes on her, and Koi froze in fear just as Umi had.   
"Hello."  
Koi snapped out of her frozen trance long enough to blush again. Umi could tell she   
was waiting for the boy's name, but he remained silent. Koi became impatient, which   
allowed her to talk again.   
"What's your name?" She smiled and giggled. Umi rolled her eyes. Koi always did the   
same things when she flirted. The boy seemed to think for a moment, as though   
wondering himself what his name was. Koi looked like she was going to burst, but then   
the boy opened his mouth.   
"Amezu."   
The other girls, who had remained in a group behind Koi, giggled as one. Koi smiled at   
this "Amezu" and plopped herself down on the bench next to him. This seemed to annoy   
him, but she didn't notice.   
"Do you want to go get an ice cream or something?" She asked him, giving a bright   
smile. How many guys was she having ice cream with today? Umi wondered.   
"No." Was Amezu's reply.   
Koi turned an angry shade of red and stomped off to join the other girls. She only turned   
around once, and that was to tell Umi that they were ready to go home. Umi closed her   
book and got up to join them. She looked over her shoulder to see how Amezu was   
taking this, but he was gone. Puzzled, Umi ran to catch up with the other girls. Koi was   
frowning and grumbling, and Usagi was trying to cheer her up. However much she   
denied it, Usagi was incredibly like her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. Umi didn't know   
Serenity well personally, but from what her mother, the Queen of Mercury, told her,   
mother and daughter were very alike.   
"So Koi-chan, how does it feel to lose?" Kasai taunted. Koi just scowled at her. Kasai   
giggled. Usagi gave up on trying to cheer Koi, and came over to walk next to Umi.   
"Whatcha reading?" She asked.   
"Sense and Sensibility." Umi said, but from the confused look on Usagi's face, she   
couldn't remember any book of that name. "It's a classic." Umi explained. Although   
Usagi generally had good grades, she never really interested herself in reading. Usagi   
just shrugged. "Did you see where he went?"   
Usagi gave Umi a puzzled look as she twirled a pink strand of hair on her finger. "I   
wasn't really paying attention. Why? Are you planning on tracking him down or   
something, Umi?"   
Umi blushed. "Of course not! What would I do that for?!"  
Usagi gave her a sly smile. "Aw, come on Umi, you were gawking at him just like the   
rest of us were."   
Umi blushed even redder. "Well, I guess he was sort of cute…"   
"SORT OF?! He was a total HUNK!" Umi rolled her eyes. She was perfectly content   
with her boyfriend, Tomikawa. Usagi started describing all of his perfections as they   
walked to the arcade, and was still going when they got there. Motoki, the guy who   
worked at the arcade, grinned and waved at them. He had worked there for a long time;   
Umi's mother said he had worked there when she had lived on Earth. Usagi dragged   
Umi over to the racing game since Koi was pouting and didn't want to play. After a   
heaping amount of losses, Umi said she didn't want to play anymore. It wasn't out of   
poor sportsmanship, it was because she was bored and wanted to read her book. Usagi   
frowned and whined.   
"But I have no one to race against now!" Someone stepped up behind them.   
"I'll race you." It was Amezu from the park.   



End file.
